prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 4, 2009 Superstars results
The June 4, 2009 Edition of Superstars is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it took place on June 4, 2009 at BJCC in Birmingham, Alabama. Summary With Extreme Rules emanating from New Orleans in just three days, SmackDown's Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho and ECW's Tommy Dreamer all tried to ensure momentum for their title matches Sunday on"WWE Superstars" Thursday night on WGN America. Also, young Superstars R-Truth and Dolph Ziggler continued to work on etching their names in WWE history, while Raw's The Brian Kendrick continued his search for a worthy tag team partner as he teamed with Jamie Noble against the bizarre team of Goldust & Hornswoggle. For the past few weeks, The Brian Kendrick has been determined to find a worthy tag team partner to pursue the Unified WWE Tag Team Championships. However, Kendrick yet again fell short, this time teaming with Jamie Noble against Goldust & Hornswoggle. Although at one point it seemed things might be working in Kendrick & Noble's favor with Raw's pint-size Superstar isolated in their corner, Noble's conscience came into play, allowing Hornswoggle to tag-in Goldust, which proved detrimental to Kendrick & his interim partner. In the end, it was The Bizarre One tossing Noble to the outside and laying out Kendrick before tagging in Hornswoggle, who nailed the Tadpole Splash, picking up the win for his team. This loss for the eccentric Kendrick sends him back to the drawing board, still searching for "the" tag team partner. Not that The Hart Dynasty isn't more than enough to handle by themselves, but during Tommy Dreamer's match Thursday night against David Hart Smith, the ECW Original also had to keep an eye out for ECW Champion Christian at the announce booth — the same man he laid out with a DDT just two days before at the end of ECW. With Dreamer just days away from what could possibly be his last chance ever to win the ECW Title, any momentum he could gain with a victory would be to his benefit. When it seemed that Dreamer had somehow subdued the powerhouse in David Hart Smith and had him just moments away from tapping out with a Texas Clover Leaf, the referee was distracted by Christian stopping Natalya from throwing a chair in the ring. Capitalizing on the distraction, Tyson Kidd slid into the ring and delivered a vicious kick to the head of the ECW Original, allowing Smith to break free and roll over onto Dreamer for the pin. As The Hart Dynasty exited, one question loomed in the air: Was the distraction the result of the ECW Champion's good intentions backfiring against one of his Triple Threat Match opponents this Sunday? Or was this just a little payback for the DDT Dreamer delivered on ECW on Sci Fi? Thursday night was sure to end with fireworks during the main event, as it paired two in-ring veterans and former champions looking to gain momentum heading into the pay-per-view Sunday. Add in two of WWE's fastest-rising Superstars, and the WWE Universe was in for a treat. Would it be the combination of Chris Jericho & Dolph Ziggler's abrasive attitude and unrelenting punishment or the pairing of the high-flying, risk-taking North Carolinians in Jeff Hardy & R-Truth that would leave triumphant? Despite a valiant effort from all four men involved in the match, it was the two Tar Heels and their combination of high-speed, risk-taking moves, that ended with caused their hands to be raised that night. After R-Truth used his entire body to take Jericho to the outside, Hardy nailed Ziggler with the Twist of Fate followed by the Swanton Bomb. If this is any preview of Sunday night, World Heavyweight Champion Edge better take one long look at that title as The Extreme Enigma is going to do anything he needs to make sure that he is the one leaving New Orleans with the gold. Results ; ; *Goldust & Hornswoggle defeated Jamie Noble & The Brian Kendrick (3:33) *David Hart Smith (w/ Natalya & Tyson Kidd) defeated Tommy Dreamer (8:45) *Jeff Hardy & R-Truth defeated Chris Jericho & Dolph Ziggler (11:37) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 6-4-09 Superstars 1.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 2.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 3.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 4.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 5.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 6.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 7.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 8.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 9.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 10.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 11.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 12.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 13.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 14.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 15.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 16.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 17.jpg 6-4-09 Superstars 18.jpg External links * #8 results Category:2009 television events